


You Are NOT Helping

by ElizaStyx



Series: How to train a Hellhound [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deal, Dog training, Dogs, Hellhounds, Humour, M/M, Mooseley, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam seems to have gotten his soul back at a very low cost but was the new deal really not tricky at all? He is trying hard to make Crowley a good dog owner and at the same time he is teaching the hound some discipline but neither Crowley nor Betty are having any of his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are NOT Helping

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really have to read the first part of the series to understand what's going on. Actually I plan on making the whole series just a bunch of short fics connected by Betty the Hellhound as a good spirit bonding those two adorable idjits ;)

"Betty! Betty!" Sam was seriously pissed off as the hound run away and he still couldn't see her.  
He stared resigned at the empty field for a while and waved his hands helplessly. He was so concetrated on his failure that he jumped a little when he heard a familiar low voice saying "Dog magic gone, moose?"  
"Crowley..." he turned around to face the demon. "Are you here to finally take your lessons?"

Crowley chuckled and grinned in a way that reminded Sam of every single thing they did the night they sealed his new contract. He felt the heat and knew he was blushing like a teenager but he really couldn't help it.  
"I may be." Crowley cocked his head and then took few steps forward, leaving Sam awkwardly frozen to the spot.  
He whistled and they both heard lound panting as Betty approached them.  
"I need to be able to see her." Sam gathered his thoughts after a while.

Demon was petting the invisible head and didn't really look like he was listening to anything Winchester was saying but after a while he answered silently. "I don't know if that's possible if she's not coming for you."  
Sam chuckled. " **You** don't know something? I'm shocked."  
"Stop being sarcastic, boy." Crowley twisted his head a little to look at him with one eye. "You are the one supposed to know everything about dogs."  
Sam chuckled again, putting one of his bitch faces on.  
Fine.  
He will find a way.

***

Sam knocked on the door afraid of what could happen. It's been a year but Bobby probably still haven't forgiven him despite the fact he also always wanted Dean happy. Only not at the cost of Sam's soul. The door creaked ominously and Winchester found himself face to face with suspicious Bobby. He opened his mouth to greet him but of course got splashed with a glass of holy water before he could utter a single word.

"I'm not a demon, Bobby." Sam snorted.  
"Better safe than sorry, kiddo." Bobby produced a grumpy smile and to Sam's surprise hugged the giant. "How are you even still alive? Thought your deal was due last week..."  
Sam felt more than relieved, seeing that Bobby didn't hate him that much after all. "Crowley gave me my soul back."  
Bobby froze. "What?"  
"He traded my soul for my dog training skills."  
The old hunter opened his mouth in shock. " **What?!** " he asked again after a short while.  
"He wants me to teach him how to train his hellhound." Sam shrugged, his voice revealing that he wasn't getting this either.  
" **WHAT?!** " Bobby's grimace was evolving into a face of pure terror.  
"Her name is Betty." Winchester added as if it could explain anything.  
Bobby shut his mouth, scratched his head and finally decided to voice his opinion. "BALLS!"

***

"I found something." Bobby raised his head from above the book. "It says here that you can see a hellhound either when you're close to death or when you're looking through a glass scorched with holy fire."  
"Glass?" Sam frowned and looked at Bobby. "Am I supposed to carry a window with me?"  
"Glasses, kiddo. Haven't you heard of them?" Bobby knocked a finger on his temple.  
Sam rolled his eyes and hid the smirk, he missed the grumpy man. "Well... At least this one seems easy. Thanks, Bobby." he stood up ready to get some glasses for himself.  
"Hold on for a second..." Bobby's voice sounded a bit intimidating. "Do you honestly have no idea why would Crowley give you your soul back almost for free?"  
Sam grunted as the memory of demon's hands discovering every inch of his body came back and hit him. He looked down at his feet, hoping he could hide his blush behind his hair. "No, Bobby, I wouldn't lie to you."  
The old man squinted suspiciously. "Be careful, boy, Crowley ain't a charitable institution."  
"I know. I'll be." Sam nodded and, still not looking at Bobby, left.

***

Sam looked at himself in the mirror. _Nerdy._ he thought. His new glasses fitted him and yes, he finally was able to see Betty, who was sitting close to his bed in his new rented flat and staring at him hesitantly as if she wasn't sure if she liked his looks. To be precise, Sam was also surprised when he saw her in the full light for the first time. She had a muscly doberman's silhouette, short pitch-black fur, long fluffy tail and longer hair on her cheeks forming wolf-like tufts. She was beautiful. Despite the claimed lack of affection an owner should have for his pet, Crowley knew how to keep an animal in a good shape. Betty cocked her head and opened her muzzle which made her look like she was smiling.

"Aren't you adorable?" Sam grinned, looking at her.  
He got used to the smell of sulfur and actually started thinking about the hellhound as of his own since Crowley had left her under his supervision.  
"She is not the only adorable being in this room." said the deep voice right behind Sam's ear.  
"Crowley..." Sam whispered, all of his muscles suddenly tense, heart beating faster.

Demon just patted him on the back and walking in his usual nonchalant way, approached the hound. Completely ignoring Sam, he let Betty lick his hand and petted her head.  
"You know..." he said after a while. "The fact that only by being with you she gets calmer makes me wonder what's so special about you." the demon turned around to look at Winchester who still was standing in the same position. "I love the glasses, by the way, very creative."  
Sam didn't really have a good answer so he just shrugged. "You know what I wonder about, Crowley?" he asked after a while.  
Crowley raised his eyebrows.  
"I wonder why did you give me my soul back" the hunter tried to hide how much he wanted to understand the demon's behaviour.  
"I told you..." Crowley picked up a glass from the small table and raised it to his eye level, examining the content.  
"I don't buy this." Sam finally felt more in control of his own body as the anger started growing in him. "First of all, you don't wish to learn anything, you just simply disappear when I try to teach you something. Secondly, I doubt you really think it's good for a murderous creature to get lessons on friendship and face licking. What's more..." Sam raised his finger but Crowley waved his hand, silencing him.

"You want me to learn?" the demon made a grimace of annoyance but his eyes were twinkling with mischief. "Fine." he showed his teeth in a shark-like smile and put the glass down. " Then I demand a lesson on face licking, as you put it."  
A silent unwanted moan left Sam's lips as their eyes met.


End file.
